King's Territory Technique
|image=King'sTerritoryTechnique.png; Technique's Use King'sTerritoryTechniqueDimension.JPG; Technique's Dimension |kanji=王領域の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ōryōiki no Jutsu |literal english=King's Territory Technique |english tv=King's Castle Jutsu |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kirin Tsurizai, |teams=Takumi Sentinel, |hand signs=Bird, Horse, Hare, Rat |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The King's Territory Technique (王領域の術, Ōryōiki no Jutsu) is a technique which allows the user to occupy an entire spatial region parallel to the area they are in through a combination of Fūinjutsu and Space–Time Ninjutsu, therefore granting numerous benefits to the user of the technique. It was invented by, and primarily employed by Kirin Tsurizai. However, in order to give a greater advantage to his allies, a few benefits of the technique have been given to them. Overview The technique is one that employs fūinjutsu as a medium to seal off an enclosed space by way of sealing tags. This is done through inscribing a certain formula onto these tags, written as "王", this kanji meaning "king", appropriate to the technique. Nevertheless, in order to grant proper use of the technique, the user must place at the very least four of these sealing tags into a certain shape at a certain distance from one another. In doing so, the normally associated with that specific area is then substituted by the personal dimension of the technique, otherwise known as the King's Territory (王領域, Ōryōiki). This differentiates it from techniques such as Kamui and the Flying Thunder God: the former sending everything to a personal dimension using the eye as the basis, while the latter using the pre-existing dimensional space as a means to attain high-speed movement. The size of the dimension correlates to the distance between the tags, however, Kirin generally causes the technique's parameters to be quite large in order to allow it to function properly. In order to gain access to this dimensional space, an individual requires a "King's Key" (王鍵, Ōken) which is only provided through the transference of Kirin's chakra into a given object, or being Kirin himself. When an individual has access to this key, they are able to willingly go in and out of the dimensional space as they please. However, each time they do so, they expend the chakra of the key; in Kirin's case, he expends his own chakra. The chakra consumption of the technique is dependent on the extent of their stay within the dimension. Furthermore, once the tags have no source of chakra left, the dimensional space immediately collapses; anything within it at the time is permanently trapped in the until the technique is potentially reactivated. However, by that point, they would have likely been shredded by the vacuum of spacetime. The means by which one can monitor the level of chakra these tags have is through observing the corners of the dimension and their stability. The moment they begin to become unstable, the technique's usage should be closed as soon as possible. Usage Kirin Tsurizai Kirin, as the inventor of the technique, boasts highly proficient skill within the technique. Due to the numerous years he has used the technique for, he has refined his own chakra control to the point where he can employ the technique and its properties for a considerably long period of time without any known drawbacks. As the inventor of the technique, he has created several variants of the technique in order to epitomize his reconnaissance and combat presence. For one, Kirin has shown the ability to drag others into the King's Territory with but a simple hand gesture, either trapping them or providing Kirin with an advantage in combat. Furthermore, he has combined the technique with his Kenjutsu as a means to cause mortal damage to his enemies while still staying hidden. Likewise, if an individual employs a similar technique while within the parameters of his own dimension, Kirin can proceed to perceive and negate the use of their techniques with very little effort on his part, making him a fearsome combatant if the technique is active without the opponent knowing of the technique's properties. Takumi Sentinel Trivia See Also *Flying Thunder God Technique *Kamui *Dimensional Shifting